Nam'iar and Epsilus
Nam'iar and Epsilus are twin starcallers, where they came form however nobody knows. These two beings are mentally connected, so they can heal each other and empower each other at will. Abilities Phase 1: Brothers in Arms During phase 1, Nam'iar and Epsilus are connected and must be kept apart. *Healing Beam: When Nam'iar and Epsilus are within 50 yards, they will heal for 200,000 damage every second. *Cosmic Eruption: If Nam'iar and Epsilus stay connected with Healing Beam for more than 7 seconds at one time, they will cast this, instantly killing everyone. *Cosmic Call: Calls down large celestial objects, dealing 150,000 damage to any players within 15 yards. Spawns Creatures of the Stars. Leaves a Cosmic Meteor in it's place. **Creatures of the Stars: A being composed of stellar energy that will attack the players for 10,000 damage every second. After 10 seconds it will go nova, dealing 120,000 damage to all players. They have 1.2 million HP. *Cosmic Dance: Nam'iar and Epsilus will call upon stellar energies, and switch positions in the arena. After each teleport, 50,000 damage will be dealt to any player in 15 yards. As well, Nam'iar and Epsilus will gain 45% increased movement and attack speed, and 15% increased damage. *Super Nova: Nam'iar and Epsilus will teleport to their respective platforms and will begin casting this, and if the cast succeeds, it will deal 500,000 damage to all players. Players can either stand behind a Cosmic Meteor to avoid damage, or turn Nam'iar and Epsilus away from each other, interupting the cast. *Spacial Anomaly: Will rupture the space of the arena, dealing 10,000 damage to all players for 20 seconds. Players can stand behind Cosmic Meteors to avoid the damage. *Time Warp: Nam'iar and Epsilus will alter the time line, increasing their attack speed by 75% for 15 seconds. *Stellar Slash: Both Nam'iar and Epsilus with slash their respective targets, dealing 100,000 damage, and applying a debuff. **Temporal Rupture: Reduces attack speed by 45% and deals 50,000 damage over 15 seconds. *Call of the Outer Regions: Will transport all the players into their dimension. Uses at 50% (66% on master) as a phase 2 transition. Phase 2: Heed to the Call! Nam'iar and Epsilus can now be tanked closer together, but being in their own realm causes them to continuously gain power. *Cosmic Attunement: Every 30 seconds both Nam'iar and Epsilus will gain a stack of this. When 100 stacks are reached, they will cast Heavinly Smash. **Heavinly Smash: Deals 15,351,354 damage to all players. *Stellar Summon: Will call 4 heavinly bodies into the arena, that will explode after 15 seconds, dealing 150,000 damage to any player within 10 yards. *Spacial Crash: Both Nam'iar and Epsilus will smash the area around them for 90,000 damage to anyone in 10 yards. Will knock all players backwards, no matter where they are. *Power Syphon: Will syphon energy from the void, increasing attack speed and power by 50% for 30 seconds. *Flashover: A powerful blast of cosmic energy, instantly killing anyone hit. Players must do a series of jumps to avoid the blast waves. *Cosmic Destiny: Will use only on master mode at 33% HP as a phase 3 transition. Phase 3: Joining Together and Still Faster. If players defeat Nam'iar and Epsilus on Master, they will channel their true power, and form together into the mighty being Epsilar, the Blind Traveler. Epsilar is an incredibly powerful Old One, and possesses powers over what we perseve as outer space. Since Epsilar is incredibly powerful, in this phase, he possesses all his abilities from the first 2 phases, but at 35% reduced damage, and previous instant kill abilities deal 60% of current HP damage to all players. *Thotazlxax's Wish: When Nam'iar and Epsilus combine into Epsilar, he gains an incredible speed buff, increasing attack, cast, and movement speed by 50%. *Cosmic Starstorm: Calls an entire meteor shower into the arena, killing anyone hit by a meteor. The meteor shower lasts for 20 seconds. Target warnings appear on the ground for 5 seconds before a meteor strikes. *Blade of the Abyss: Will slash his target with his blade, dealing 150,000 damage, and sending them into dementia. **Abyssal Dementia: Deals 5,000 every second for 1 minute. Also causes the player to wander aimlessly for that time. Can be effetced by external movement abilities such as Magnetic Pull. *Visions of Space: Calls down 4 Orbs of Vision, these will heal Epsilar by 2% every second if within 15 yards. Last the entire fight. *Void Bomb: Throws a void bomb at a targeted area, dealing 100,000 damage if hit. Spawns a Spacial Titan. **Spacial Titan: A powerful add with 2.0 million HP. These beings attack for 20,000 - 45,000 damage per melee attack. If a Spacial Titan is within 15 yards if Epsilar, he will gain a buff called Cypherspeed. ***Cypherspeed: Increases Epsilar's attack, cast and movement speed by 50%. If this buff remains for 10 seconds on Epsilar, he will cast Heavinly Smash, with same power as phase 2. *Presence of the Traveler: Will cast this debuff on 5 (13 on 25 man) random players. This will deal 1,000 damage per second. If a player is withing 10 yards of another player, it's increased by 5,000 damage, and if they're within 25 yards of another player with this debuff, will increase by another 10,000 damage per second. Players effected must run to an Orb of Vision to remove the debuff. *Celestial Catastrophe: Epsilar uses this as a last ditch effort to destroy his enemies, refusing to suffer a second defeat by the hands of mortals. Will rupture current space, dealing 482,928,025 damage to all players. This move brings players into a quick time event, and players must hit 100% of the quick time to avoid dying. The quick time speeds up, and the number of buttons required increases the longer the move goes on. The quick time lasts for 45 seconds. Preperation In this encounter, it is important that all players are on the top of their game. There is so much AoE damage, and instant killing moves, all players must focus on avoiding the attacks instead of just pumping out damage. Overall, SITUATIONAL AWARENESS is the most important thing. Tactics Don't count on it. Quotes Intro: *Nick Shadius: Nicely done champions, I literally felt the earth shake during some of those battles. *''As you enter World's End, you spy two beings standing in your way.'' *''???: Well well well, what do we have here brother? *???: A bunch of fools to be sure. *???: Powerful none the less, they managed to get this far. *The R.B: Hold champions! Who are you two!? *Nam'iar: My name is Nam'iar, and with me is my brother... *Epsilus: Epsilus, at your service. What is it you wish? *Nick Shadius: We seek to venture forward. Can you open the way? *''Nam'iar and Epsilus laugh. *Nam'iar: We can. *Epsilus: But we won't. *Nam'iar: We may not be... Of this world. *Epsilus: We may not follow the rule of Endnarok. *Nam'iar: We may care NOTHING for that pathetic excuse of a being. *Epsilus: But that won't stop us from having a little fun! It has been AGES since our last fight! *Nick Shadius: So be it. We'll retreat back outside and protect the girl. *The R.B: It's up too you to deal with these two beings. Good luck champions. *''Nick and The R.B. venture outside, the gates close behind them.'' *Nam'iar and Epsilus: Together we control the stars, together, we can control the very fabric of space. Now come forward champions and face us! Aggro: *Nam'iar: We will tear... *Epsilus: Your very world ASUNDER! Phase One Abilities: *Healing Beam **Nam'iar: All in one... **Epsilus: And one in all. *Cosmic Eruption **Nam'iar: Feel the very fabric of life tremble... **Epsilar: As the stiches of time and space come UNDONE! *Cosmic Call: **Epsilus: Watch as we bring unknown worlds down on your heads! *Creatures of the Stars: **Nam'iar: Come forth children of the cosmos..! **Epsilus: And bring forth the wrath of worlds unknown on our enemies! *Cosmic Dance: **Nam'iar: Now witness... **Epsilus: The dance of the cosmos shows! *Super Nova: **Nam'iar: Peer into the eyes of your unmaking... **Epsilus: Revel in the coming fire. *Spacial Anomaly: **Nam'iar: This is but a little taste... **Epsilus: Of our true power! *Time Warp: **Nam'iar: We hold powers over more than just space... **Epsilus: Time it's self bends to our will! *Stellar Slash: **Nam'iar: Our blades strike true... **Epsilus: And our enemies fall before us! Call of the Outer Regions/ Phase 2 Transition *Nam'iar: It appears as though these fools are quite skilled. *Epsilus: Indeed brother, I did not doubt this. *Nam'iar: I believe it's time to unleash our true power! *Epsilus: You don't mean... Together!? *Nam'iar: Of course not! We shall save that. I believe it is time to show them... Our worlds. *''Epsilus laughs.'' *Epsilus: Indeed brother! Shall we return home? Surely these fools cannot fathom what awaits them! *''Nam'iar and Epsilus begiun to chant, a flash erupts. you appear in an arena similar to that of Tor'revars phase.'' *Nam'iar: What is this!? How can they still defy us!? *Epsilus: Nobody should be abe too... Wait... Something is amiss here... *''Epsilus gasps.'' *Epsilus: They have been here before brother! *Nam'iar: IMPOSSIBLE! *Epsilus: And they have killed our elder brother... Tor'revar is DEAD! *''Nam'iar howls in rage.'' *Nam'iar: Now you've done it FOOLS! You killed our brother! *Epsilus: We shall rain down the power of vast world upon you, and crush you with IMMEASURABLE MIGHT! Phase Two Abilities *Cosmic Attunement: **Nam'iar: Bear witness to a gift from our gods... **Epsilus: The power of creation empowers us! *Heavinly Smash: **Nam'iar: Our power is IMMENSE..! **Epsilus: Now the heavens shall quake as we sunder it ALL! *Stellar Summon: **Epsilus: I shall destroy you with the might of entire PLANETS! *Spacial Crash: **Nam'iar: The energy of the void is chaotic, but even in this state we can control it. Use it to DESTROY, use it to CREATE! OUR POWER IS UNFATHOMABLE! *Power Syphon: **Nam'iar: The essence of the void flows through us... **Epsilus: And comes forth to smite those who defy us! *Flashover: **Nam'iar: HERE COMES THE... **Epsilus: FLASHOVER! Phase Two Death. *Nam'iar: You fools, have you any idea of these ramifications of this event! *Epsilus: We bind the stitches of space! We monitor the time waves! *Nam'iar: If only you have seen what we have seen. *Epsilus: Only then would you realise what you have done, only then, will you see your insignifigance in the cosmic scale. *Nam'iar and Epsilus: MAY THE VISION AND THE VOISE TAKE YOU! Cosmic Destiny/ Master Phase Three Transition *Nam'iar: This... This is IMPOSSIBLE! *Epsilus: Our might is not enough brother! I believe NOW is the time... *Nam'iar: I'm afraid I must agree, we cannot undo this once it is done mind you. Are you sure you want this? *Epsilus: Of course brother, Let us continue. *''A glow eminates from Nam'iar and Epsilus'' *Nam'iar: Joining Together... *Espilus: And still faster. *''Nam'iar and Epsilus' voices combine as they continue repeating those two verses. A flash bursts forward, and a single gargantuan being stands before you.'' *Epsilar: I am Epsilar, the true form of Nam'iar and Epsilus. I go by many names, The Celestial Voyager, The Blind Traveler, but you may call me... *Epsilar: YOUR DOOM! Phase Three Abilities *Thotazlxax's Wish: **I have sent signals out into the drift, my master has responded. Thotazlxax deems you unworthy. He has empowered me with his might, now feel the wrath of the Voice of Creation! *Cosmic Starstorm: **Thotazlxax! Grant me your strength! Give me the power call down the bodies of the void! **COSMIC STARSTORM! *Blade of the Abyss: **Thotazlxax! Grant me your mind! Grant me the power of the abyss! **My blade is empowered by the very strength of the void. The Voice of Creation has wished it so! *Visions of Space: **Thotazlxax! Grant me your boon! Give me the power to destroy these fools! They go against your command! They destroy all you have given! *Void Bomb: **Watch as the void ruptures around you! Watch, as the known universe BENDS TO MY WILL! *Spacial Titan: **A being born of the stars, a creature of pure energy! Destroy these fools! *Cypherspeed: Lost into forever moments! *Presence of the Traveler: **NO! I shall not fall to you! THOTAZLXAX! Grant me your presence! Give me the power to destroy these fools from their inside! *Celestial Catastrophe/ death: **There is nothing left, there is nothing I can do. **''Epsilar claps.'' **Epsilar: You have bested not one but two Old Ones. Not only that, we were the greatest of our kind. The very brood of Thotazlxax. Your victory this day shall be written into our history, tales of you shall be told to our young for milennia. **Epsilar: But don't get to ahead of yourself, for Thotazlxax knows of you now, he shall come, he shall destroy you and your world in a moments notice. AND IN A BLAZE, THOTAZLXAX SHALL DECEND IN FIRE! AND THE WORLD SHALL BE REBORN IN HIS IMAGE! **''Players get transported back to the fight arena, Nick and The R.B. burst into the arena.'' **The R.B: Champions! Are you all right!? **Nick Shadius: They all appear to be here, but where are the two beings? **''A form walks into the arena.'' **Val'yler: What... What being? **''The R.B. runs over to Val'yler.'' **The R.B: What are you doing!? You should be resting! **Nick Shadius: Do you have nay idea what you've been through!? **Val'yler: WHAT. BEING. **''The R.B. sighs.'' **The R.B: They went by the names Nam'iar and Epsilus. **''Val'yler slightly falls down, her eyes go wide.'' **Val'yler: NOT AGAIN! WE CANNOT LET THIS TO CONTINUE! **Nick Shadius: What are you talking about!? **''Val'yler screams and passes out again, falling backwards. Into the waiting arms of Tylious.'' **Tylious: Let her be you two, as you said yourself, she should be resting. She obviously knows things, she obviously has seen these beings before. Of course we will question her, but now is not the time. We still have another room to explore, and lets not forget we still have Endnarok to deal with. **''Tylious walks out of the arena, carrying Val'yler out of the arena. Nick and The R.B. wander back to the players.'' **Nick Shadius: Man, that guy thinks he's some kind of Bad-ass or something. **''The R.B. laughs.'' **The R.B: Thats becuase he is. **''Nick stops abrubtly and stares at The R.B. as he keeps walking ahead, laughing.'' **The R.B: OUTSTANDING JOB CHAMPIONS! We've only got one more room until we face off against Endnarok himself. **Nick Shadius: Only one more room, until we become true ''legends. **''Nick Shadius and The R.B. stare at the great gates leading to Endnarok, smiles creeping across their faces. **The R.B: ONWARDS CHAMPIONS! TO VICTORY! Other Quotes *Killing a Player: **Nam'iar: In the void, no one can hear you scream... **Epsilus: Your essence shall go beyond, you shall serve Thotazlxax for eternity! **Epsilar: Another has fallen to my blade! The will of Thotazlxax commanded this deed. None shall refuse his orders! **Epsilar: SOON, YOU SHALL SERVE US FOR ALL OF TIMES! YOU WILL SEE! YOU SHALL WATCH AS PLANETS RISE AND FALL, AS THE RIBBONS OF TIME AND SPACE WEAVE TOGETHER AND FRAY APART! YOU SHOULD BE OVER JOYED BY THIS EXPERIENCE! **Epsilar: It is an honor to bear witness to Thotazlxax! Loot Prodigy *of Nevernding Voices *of Ancient Slaughter *of Screaming Mouths *of Elder Heroes *of the Twin Callers *of the Cold Darkness *of the Mounting Madness *Shielded Twin Blade *Glaive of Abyssal Cold Master *Last Wish *of Thotazlxax *Cosmic Greatsword Achievements *(Besting the Twins) Defeat Nam'iar and Epsilus on Prodigy. *(Downing the Twin Callers) Defeat Epsilar on Master. *(Demise of the Blind Traveler) Defeat Epsilar on Hardcore. *(Stopping the Beams) Defeat Nam'iar and Epsilus without them gaining ANY healing with Healing Beam throughout the entire fight. *(Not Quite the Big Bang) Defeat Nam'iar and Epsilus without them casting Super Nova. *(Denying the Heavens) Defeat Nam'iar and Epsilus without them gaining over 50 stacks of Cosmic Attunement. *(Here Comes the Flashover!) Defeat Nam'iar and Epsilus without anyone being hit by Flashover. *(Watching the Meteor Shower) Defeat Epsilar with no player dying to Cosmic Starstorm. *(They Slowly Come and Go) Defeat Epsilar without him healing any from Vision of Space. *(Breaking the Engine) Defeat Epsilar without him gaining Cypherspeed. *(Lost Luggage) Defeat Epsilar with no more than 3 players taking damage from Presence of the Traveler. *(Quick Fingers) Defeat Epsilar without any player dying from Celestial Catastrophe. Category:Omegaheim bosses